1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in high pressure chokes and more particularly to a variable high pressure choke of in-line construction.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable choke valve of various types have been widely used throughout the oil and gas industry. Such valves are typically placed at or near the well head and are used to adjustably vary the flow of crude petroleum from the well head. A variety of types of choke valves are known commercially and are also known in the patent literature but are virtually all of an angle valve body design which results in a very substantial amount of wear or erosion during operation. In some of the older patents, choke valves are also referred to as flow beans.
Werts U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,356 discloses a flow bean or choke which has inlet and outlet openings to the valve body located at a right angle and a rotary valve member operated by a hand wheel.
Willis U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,181 discloses a multiple orifice type choke valve in which the inlet and outlet to the valve body are connected at a right angle.
McClure U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,965 shows an adjustable choke valve having a right angle body with rotary discs for controlling fluid flow.
Mischanski U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,899 discloses a valve of in-line structure having a rotary disk controlling flow.
Jones U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,511 discloses a hydraulically operated choke valve for use in oil field operation.
Neath U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,191 shows an improved method and apparatus for off shore drilling operations in which hydraulically operated chokes are used.
Lindsey U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,487 shows a control mechanism for a hydraulically actuated choke valve.
Baugh U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,526 shows another control mechanism for hydraulic chokes.
Willis U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,504 discloses a choke or flow bean which includes indicator mechanism for registering the position of the valve or flow bean element.